Flower Language
by iamthemap
Summary: Phillip finally has his very own farm and things have gotten busier than ever before in his life but when he meets the local Bluebell florist, he decides that farming and livestock won't be the only challenge he is up to face. Phillip/Cam
1. Welcome to Bluebell

**A/N: Hello there! It's been a while since I've written fanfiction, and first time for Harvest Moon (and on a new account just so I can start anew) and well, guess who got into Cam a lot. There's a lot of stories going on for Lillian though, so I decided it was better to have Phillip take the spotlight. This is my own version of Phillip though, he's cute but a lot manlier but still cute.**

**Pairing: Phillip/Cam**

**Warnings: Boy love, (most) possibly yaoi or NSFW things in the later chapters**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Welcome to Bluebell<span>**

The lush greenery of the mountain was absolutely different from the atmosphere of the city. Trees at every nook and corner, shrubs and bushes, small animals and insects moving here and there; it was all enough to make the ginger smile as he went up the hill with his horse, Randy, and cart. The mountain became steeper though, but the path was clear and Phillip whipped up the lashes on Randy then off they went, faster than before. It was simply exhilarating. Having to ride his cart and horse freely up on the mountain without any worries of any kind of property damaged, territory passed or simple old folks shouting at him for being reckless was just exciting. City life was never this fun despite the tons of distractions and innovations it offered. Having his philosophy was pretty rare and unusual, but Phillip couldn't care less. He was finally in the countryside now, and off to live on his own.

But even though the mountain offered a lot of free space for his joyful riding, unexpected pedestrians were just the same. As soon as he spotted the little fox running into the path, he pulled the leashes to stop Randy, only to suffer even more than his splendid riding ending. The small creature had hissed loudly, startling the horse and making it run out of the road and down on the side of the mountain. Luckily enough, the place had been cleared out; if not then there would have been a bigger damage on him, along with his horse and cart. But good news: Randy had stopped but the momentum of the cart and Phillip hasn't, making the cart with his things topple over and breaking off from the horse as it happened and the poor young man was thrown down, tumbling on the ground, passed out from slight blow of his head on the earth below.

The last thing he remembered was the little flowers that had started to bloom in this early Spring season.

…

The next thing he knew was pain. His whole body ached and felt heavier than all hell. Luckily enough he didn't feel like he had broken anything. Bruises and slight scratches and wounds were pretty much assured from all that he went through. At least he can still feel his body despite the dull, stinging pain all over it.

Though right now he was more focused on what woke him up. English accent, quite loud and pronounced, somehow hoarse, like from an old man was asking him a question. When he did open his eyes, he found himself correct; and staring at the very old man in a black coat and green hat. He had this cane with a golden horseshoe with white wings, and from his stance, no doubt he was an important person in this countryside.

Beside him was a woman in red and looked pretty different in culture from the man beside her. She was younger than he was and shorter, but her facial expression didn't look like she'd bowed down to anyone. At least both of them looked quite concerned as they asked him about his current well-being after he managed to sit up (with some groans of pain of course), in which he simply answered with a nod because he was still somehow alive and not dying after what had happened.

The two seemed to have gotten the message that he was not up for talking after just being woken up after a concussion; they stayed quiet, still looking worried at the lost young man in front of them. Phillip looked around and realized he was on top of the mountain, lying just by the entrance of the well-known site there where people gathered and all.

"Well I don't suppose you could be young Phillip who was going to farm here?" the old man cheerfully asked, making Phillip snap out from his small daze. The young man blinked, finally deciding to stand up and stretch his sore arms, liking the cracks that sounded from the action.

"Oh, uh, yeah." He nodded scratching the back of his neck, "Guess my folks have already told you." Whoever they were, anyway.

The man laughed, and Phillip was sure the whole forest heard it. He stretched out his hand to the young man, "I am the mayor of the village of Bluebell down the road to the left." Bluebell? Oh yeah, he had heard it before.

He shook his head with a small smile after he learned his name was Rutger, the _mayor_ of Bluebell. Wow. But what surprised Phillip the most was that the woman suddenly raised her voice at Rutger before looking back at the ginger and introducing herself as Ina and the mayor of the other village, Konohana.

So he was saved by the two mayors who seemed to be bickering after their introductions, shouting and slamming insults at each other while the young farmer-to-be only watched them. Talk about rivalry. It seemed like political feuds were just as common in the countryside as they were in the city.

It seemed that they finally realized Phillip was with them again when they stopped and looked at him, cleared their throats and faced him with their heads held high. Ina had finally offered him to choose a village before both of the mayors explained what their villages are.

So Bluebell was more into animals like poultry and ranches while Konohana fell into the more agricultural side of farming. It took him a minute or two to decide, and the mayors looked all but relaxed in that time frame. And when he finally thought of an answer, Phillip cleared his throat and the officials twitched in anticipation.

"I'll be in Bluebell."

…

Two days after Phillip settled in the farm just outside of the Bluebell and after the tragic incident that had happened, he found himself incredibly contented with the start of this new lifestyle. Jessica was a mother-like figure in teaching him on caring for the new animals he had gotten as a housewarming gift after his horse was mended and his cart returned (still in a bad condition but it was still useful and Phillip couldn't be an more thankful for that). The mayor wasn't bothering him anymore except for explaining a few things in town. The townspeople were really nice too, even if Howard scared him a bit at first.

Tuesday was great as yesterday now that there were less people coming to him and all. He had taken care of his horse, cow and chicken and was off to visit the village to see some requests and new items. After that, he would probably go into the forest and try and practice hand-fishing and maybe some bug-catching. He wasn't really busy, but he knew he'd probably be eventually especially with that big farm land he owned by himself.

Everyone seemed to be busy opening their shops already; Ash was out with his sister at the back of their livestock shop slash house, Grady just left the house with his really pretty daughter, Georgia, to visit the stables and Enrique (or Diego? He hadn't familiarized them yet) was out and about with the chickens. They all had waved and greeted him and he returned the greeting with a bright smile and wave of his own. He then headed to the request board, hoping for something that would get him to the forest like bugs or fishes. Maybe even treasure hunting. He got one: Grady was asking for a certain grasshopper. It would take a lot of time to find it, but hey, he has a reason to go to the forest now.

And his stomach suddenly grumbled, reminding him that a piece of bread was not really a wholesome breakfast even if it was enough to get him going for the first few hours. It didn't really help that Howard's cooking could be smelled at the point where he was standing; telling him whatever it was the big man just freshly cooked it. Mentally debating, he walked towards the building, half-worried about his wallet with the other half about his stomach complaining even more later. He could just eat some things he can find from the forest, but he wasn't entirely oriented on which ones were edible and safe to eat.

He decided to enter the premises, the smell of the dish (it was fried; fried food was better in the mornings) was stronger that he immediately searched for it as soon as he stepped inside. Consequently, that made him unaware that someone was heading out of the building until he had bumped into them, sending the person back to catch himself as Phillip automatically stammered apologies, assuming the blame on himself (as he himself wasn't really affected by the contact, so he was obviously sturdier than the other so he somehow felt sorry for that). His words stopped when he saw who he had bumped into; it wasn't Laney or Howard (thankfully, or it would have been the younger who'd be pushed away). It was another new face for him.

Purple was definitely dominant in his outfit. The shirt under his vest was lavender while the vest itself was purple. His plaid hat matched his top, and his pants were black. His skin was whiter than Phillip's, and his build was obviously smaller than the farmer's. When he looked up to Phillip, his deep green eyes showed clear embarrassment as he glanced away, rubbing the back of his neck. His light brown hair was longer than his ginger hair and fell quite nicely on his face when he looked back at Phillip. It made him look pretty… _pretty_. And it was enough to get him to just stare at him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry again." His deep, but very gentle, voice brought Phillip to the realization that the other had apologized as well while he was busy taking in his appearance. He just simply laughed as a response, a habit he had since he was just a kid to avoid awkwardness, and shrugged.

"No big deal there. It was my fault for not looking." He grinned and the other man finally smiled, a fluttering feeling occurred in the farmer's heart at that. Trying to ignore it, he stretched out his hand, "You probably haven't heard of me, but I just moved in around two days ago. I'm-,"

"Phillip." The brunette shook his hand. It was far softer than Phillip's calloused ones and seemed like he wasn't much of a physical worker like him. "I've heard of you from Laney and Howard." He took back his hand, the smile still on his face, "I'm Cam. I run the flower shop just outside the café."

That made Phillip raise his brows, "Oh?" he laughed once more, nodding just so the other got that he understood what he said, "I thought Laney and her dad owned it. But I guess I should have known someone else does since I haven't seen it open yesterday."

"Ah. I was in the city. Went back here late last night." Cam explained, pocketing his hands.

Phillip nodded again, still smiling, before he realized the other was probably wanting to go outside again. He stepped aside and let him through, "Well you should open up now so I can finally see you in business." And that he could end the conversation before the flamboyant chef came out with the food.

Cam muttered his thanks, looking down for a moment and waving at him before he walked out of the café. Just in time, Howard came out with some fried chicken that filled the room with its scent, "Oh Phillip! Good morning, dear! Have you had breakfast yet? I just cooked some chicken, and just prepared some coleslaw. I'll put it out here in a bit."

There was no way Phillip was backing out on spending his money for good food now. So he sat down, chomping down on the chicken and leafy greens, on the chair facing away from Howard and toward the window in which Cam could be clearly seen working on the flowers and perfumes outside.


	2. White Camellia

**White Camellia**

Ever since the newest addition, the town of Bluebell never sounded more alive. Weeks after Phillip had moved in, the once calm and quiet town square would be livened up as the farmer would come riding his horse or sometimes even bringing his cart filled with the items requested by the townspeople. Half of the day he was out and about in his farm and in the forest then into town to deliver the goods. After that, he'd stop by the café in which Howard would make sure a meal for the farmer was prepared for whenever he came.

That was the routine Cam had figured out during the weeks of working on his flowers. The day was quiet as he snipped and arranged the bouquets up until lunch where he'd take a break and Howard or Laney would get him some food. After that he'd finish eating and go back to his work. Usually, it would take an hour or so after lunch for him to hear the clacking of the horse's feet sometimes accompanied by the rattling of a cart and Phillip's voice shouting out greetings to the folks he passed by. This time he had brought the cart, but Cam was already closing the shop when the farmer came to the café, jumping off his horse and unbuckling it from the cart before letting it go to Grady's on its own to get some water for itself.

Green eyes silently watched as Phillip slumped unto a chair in one of the café's tables. He was obviously exhausted and judging from how late he arrived at the café, he wasn't just travelling in the forest.

"You went to Konohana?" Cam had to raise his voice a little bit more than usual, just to make sure Phillip heard it as he seemed to have almost nodded off in his seat.

The farmer looked up at him as if he was surprised to see another person there, chuckled, shrugging and leaning back on the chair, "Yeah. Finally found the cricket Gombe wanted to enjoy his tea with and met up with the panda guy." He stretched his arms and slumped even more, eyes on Cam as a small smile was etched on his face before looking at the large flower wreath behind him, "You finally finished it."

Cam was trimming the stems off of some of the newly-bloomed flowers until his attention was on Phillip before looking at his own work, "Oh yes. The wedding coordinators will get it tomorrow morning." And off his eyes went to his work again.

"Looks really nice though. The bride would probably love it." Phillip had taken out a small fruit from his pocket and bitten it, his head resting on his fist as he adjusted his position on the chair.

"Of course, I do make sure my work is very finely done and arranged. Otherwise I wouldn't be a very good florist." The green-eyed man didn't even look up from the flowers, but it only made the other smile even more.

"So you probably got a lot of girls swooning over you for your skills in flower arranging."

_That_ made Cam look up at Phillip, his brow quirked up before joining the other as they furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Phillip laughed, and shrugged again, "You know girls. They like the sweet, quiet guys with the unusual skills in attracting them."

"I'm not trying to attract any girls, Phillip." Cam had looked away again, to the flowers lying on the table and back to the one he was trimming off.

It only made the farmer laugh again, "Just saying! You don't see too many male florists around. You'd never know, maybe Laney has a crush on you."

The florist glanced up at him for a moment before getting his attention back on the flowers, "She fancies another man, she told me already."

"Oh? How about Georgia? She told me once that she really liked how you arranged the flowers."

Cam frowned, gently placing the flowers into a large vase behind him and started cleaning the counter, "Ash just asked Georgia out." Phillip looked surprised at that, but it didn't seem like the other was going to let him respond, "I'm not trying to get a date."

The farmer finished the fruit already and now had his leg propped up on another chair, "Oh?" his smile was a tad wider as he continued to gaze at the florist. Silence occurred for about a minute, before it was broken with an 'ah' sound from Phillip's mouth, "You have a city girl, don't you?"

Cam furrowed his brows at him again as if his words weren't understandable at first. And then he frowned, shaking his head, "I do not have a girlfriend. Nor do I try to get one. I'd rather save up a bit and focus on my work."

As Phillip was about to say something, Howard had opened the doors of the café, balancing a large tray of food on one hand, "Phillip, dear! You're quite late on your usual schedule here." The large man's sing-song voice greeted them, "Don't worry, I prepared you a full dinner."

The young man waved at him and sat up straight, "You didn't need to, really. A simple meal is just as fine as this, Howard."

"Oh don't be so modest. I can practically hear your stomach grumbling from inside, dear." Howard placed the dishes down in front of him along with an empty plate and utensils, "Laney just finished her cheesecake and will bring you a slice." He then turned to Cam, who was already done closing the shop, "Oh Cam, come here and join Phillip! I'll get you another plate. The food's enough for the two of you." Before the brunette could say anything, the chef had walked into the café.

Phillip already started eating, scooping up large amounts of meat and some greens into his mouth. When Cam looked at him, he smiled, mouth full, and gestured to the free seat across the table. He took a seat, posture more upright than the other as he watched him swallow and take another large bite.

"Quite an appetite you have." He blinked at the ginger, who only flashed him another smile with cheeks filled with food and a shrug.

The other sipped from the glass of water after he swallowed, "Spent the whole lunch time travelling across the mountain." Cam only nodded at that while Howard came back with another empty plate, set of utensils and a glass of water.

"Now you boys eat up now. Especially you, Phillip, but make sure Cam gets to eat too!" And off he skipped into the café, leaving both them alone again.

Silence reigned again between the two men, mostly because Phillip was concentrating on stuffing himself full with the offered food and Cam, well, wasn't much of a talker himself especially in eating. Once in a while he'd glance at the farmer and the other would look back, making the florist look away again. That happened twice or more, and Cam decided to dismiss it as him being curious as to how Phillip managed to stuff half of a chicken piece inside his mouth along with a piece of celery and a scoop of mashed potato. Though he didn't realize he had _actually_ asked it, even if it was said in his low and quiet voice, but the other heard him.

And Cam almost regretted it when he saw the other smirk after swallowing the whole thing he had inside his mouth.

"I can fit a lot of things inside my mouth, love."

Green eyes widened at the hidden innuendo while the farmer went back to his current mission of cleaning his plate. He willed the creeping warmth in his cheeks away and found sudden thanksgiving when he heard the door swing open and Phillip looked up to see who it was.

"Hope you two like blueberry cheesecake." Laney's voice sang as she placed the two plates down.

The ginger waved at her, drinking water to help push the food down, "Can't find a reason not to like it, really."

Cam thanked her as she slid a piece towards him, "Oh, yes, Cam. Tell the people who want the cake it's already finished, so they can get it when they come here to fetch your flower wreaths." She then turned to Phillip, who was already done with his meal and was now taking small bites of the cake, "How is it?"

"Can't recall any cheesecake as good as this one, Laney." He smiled again and took another bite.

The florist had finished his own meal as well, taking a small bit on his own slice and watched as Laney's expression morphed from surprise to flattery, even if it was the most modest of it. With that he felt a faint, very faint, tug in his chest. He easily ignored it and flashed a smile when she turned to look at him, "The same as Phillip's answer."

"Oh you two should stop." She laughed, moving to pick up the empty plates in front of them, "And Phillip, drink lots of water if you don't want a stomach ache from all you've eaten."

"I'll help out with the dishes when I'm done." Cam called out when she carried the dishes into the café, his slice halfway-done while the other man was already chewing on the last piece that was the crust of the cake. Laney nodded, telling him she'll be needing it after all the baking she had done today.

Phillip downed the newly-filled glass of water and slumped back, patting his belly, "That was good. Really good."

"Hopefully you can walk properly back to your farm." The florist muttered as he was left with the crust and the other laughed as a response.

"Nah, I'm good. Just going to call Randy. Need to look after him, after all. He's pretty exhausted from running." He stood up, stretching and whistled, quite loudly though you can blame how it loud it was on the silence that usually reined the town at night.

Cam stood up as well, picking up the remaining dishes and glasses, "You should go. It's already dark and it's best you get some proper rest."

Phillip nodded, watching as his white horse came running up and front of the café, "You too." He patted the horse's face gently and it let him, moving its face toward him more, "Can't face the blokes tomorrow being all sleepy and groggy." A grin was etched to his face as Cam looked at him, that slowly morphed into slight shock and he immediately went over to the cart, "Oh yeah, I forgot! Wait a minute, Cam."

Confused, the brunette stood there, holding the dishes as he watched him scurry into the cart. He didn't request anything nor mentioned he needed something. But he stayed patient, and Phillip made a sound of victory and jumped off the cart, holding the said item in his hand.

"I found this while looking for a ladybug earlier. I don't think I've seen it in your flowers before and I thought you might need it. Or you know, just keep it. It's special though, the others were still buds and all." The ginger handed over the flower, just in time for Howard to come out and offered to carry the dishes for Cam.

"Phillip! Are you off now?" he sang as the farmer walked back to attach the cart to his horse. "Take care and be careful now. Rest a lot as well."

Phillip waved and jumped on Randy, "Yeah. Thanks a lot for the food though, I'll pay you tomorrow when I get the money from the shipment."

"Oh no worries, dear. That was a free dinner, or at least my payment for the bottles of milk I requested." Howard waved as the young man was moving already.

"Evening to you two." And off Phillip ran with his cart and horse, not after a small wink that Cam certainly caught.

The large chef chuckled, "Oh, he is such a wonderful boy. Full of life and energy. Never seen someone so jumpy and active as he is!" he laughed even more, walking back into the café and leaving Cam on his own.

The florist now had his full attention to the flower. It was a fully bloomed, white Camellia.

_"You're adorable."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So researched about flower meanings and poof look at this adorable flower. And the horse's name is Randy because I couldn't think of a name. **

**More inappropriate innuendos and flirting and cute stuff later.**


End file.
